Wonderful Surprise
by AlyssaLies28
Summary: InuSess. The drama of being in love in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's last year at Shikon High. The love, hate, loss, and gain that happened to them and thier friends. Yaoi, Yuri. Rated to be safe.


Raja Tears: Man I love the power to write anything!

Ray: I HATE YOU, TEARS!

Lamb: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL A STORY?

Raja Tears: -Smiles calmly, cause some one has to.- It was what happened to Inuyasha as a child. I've read a lot of stories were Sesshy was abused and raped by his father, but never one were it was Inuyasha. So I felt obligated to write one.

Ray: Fine whatever.

Lamb: -Gives weird look- You still mad at Lay He and Lee Hay?

Ray: -Growls- Just drop it! Now write your stupid story Tears!

Raja Tears: Well YOU would think it's stupid cause it's a INU/SESS high school story.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Well maybe the characters Inumaru (pronounced like In- u- maru), Inomaru (E- no- maru) and Ikomaru (E- co- maru)! They come in later in the story. Then of coarse Lay He and I, as Fatty, will be in it since we love and support INU/SESS so much. Ooo-kay enjoy. Oh and one more thing. I HATE THE WORD QUEER!

Wonderful Surprise

Chapter 1: Were it all Began

'Thought'

"Speech"

/**_Flashback_**/

_**Descriptions**_

**Sesshoumaru**: Age 19, but 18 in flashback. He was born late in the year so that's why he's in the same grade as Inuyasha. He wasn't held back. Race- Inu demon. Boyfriend- Inuyasha. About 6' 3. Normally wears a baggy midnight blue wife- beater and form fitting black pants. Hair and markings are the same as in anime form.

**Inuyasha**: Age 18, but 17 in flashback. Race- Half Inu demon. Boyfriend- Sesshoumaru. About 6' or 6' 1. Usually wears a silver muscle shirt and blood red shorts. Hair and ears are the same as in anime form.

**Lay He**: Age 14, even in the flashback. Race- Cat demon. Boyfriend- Miroku. She's around 5' 7 and has straight black hair that goes to her shoulders. Her ears are like Inuyasha's except bigger. She normally wears a tight fitting Slipknot shirt and some camouflage cargo caprea's. Had on handcuffs as bracelets. (Her appearance has been altered from what she really looks like. So take that rapists!)

**Fatty**: Age:14, even in flashback. (She and Lay He were born on the same day. Weird.) Race- Fox demon. Boyfriend- none. She's got cute Fox ears like Youko's only hers are white with electric blue tips! She's around 5' 4. She and Kanna are the shortest of the group. Usually wears a plain baggy electric blue shirt and pure white baggy pants with electric blue chains hanging from them. Thick wavy white hair with electric blue highlights that went to her knees.

**Miroku**: Age 18, 17 in flashback. Race- human. Girlfriend- Lay He. About 5' 11. Normally wears a white baggy shirt with a dark purple over shirt and baggy black pants. Has a wind tunnel in his right hand, but it isn't cursed. Just a family power. Has two earrings in his right ear, one in his left ear, and wore his hair in a ponytail.

**Sango**: Age 18, 17 in Flashback. Race- human. Girlfriend- Kagome. Usually wears hot pink sleeveless t- shirt and leather caprea's. Hot pink eyeshadow. About 5' 9. Hair is black, always up in a high ponytail, and reaches down to her a little past mid- back. (Yes it's really black. I've got a manga collectors book that has most of the descriptions in it.)

**Kagome**: Age 18, 17 in flashback. Race- Human. Girlfriend- Sango. About 5' 6. Normally wears emerald green tube top over black fishnet shirt and loose silver fighters pants. (Like what Goku wears in DBZ) Hair is midnight black and goes to just above mid- back. Wears her hair down.

**Kagura**: Age 18, 17 in flashback. Race- Wind demon. Boyfriend- none. About 5' 9. Jet black hair in a bun with feathers stuck in it. Usually wears a red and white halter top and a floor length leather shirt with slits that reached to below her hips up the side. She wore maroon fighters pants underneath that.

**Kanna**: Age 18, 17 in flashback. Race- wind demon. Boyfriend- none. (Well she and Kagura are twins in this story and I don't know what demon Kanna is.) About 5' 4. Pure white hair that reaches to just below her shoulders. Normally wears a sky blue Happy Bunny shirt and a knee length off white skirt with sky blue fishnet stockings.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**Inuyasha's POV.**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I sat in the crowded school cafeteria with my friends and my boyfriend/brother, Sesshoumaru. When we first started to date in our Junior year people would throw us disgusted looks as if what we were doing was wrong. The teachers did everything they could to mark our grades down and piled extra homework on us. Out of all the shit we went through nothing angered me more then the time a local gang ambushed us on one of our dinner dates. They thought that since we were queers (Growls) we would be weaker demons. I never really understood how they thought we magically became pussies. They realized that their logic was completely wrong when we beat the hell out of them and put their leader in the hospital. When we started our last year of school we had a reputation to kick the shit out of those who apposed our love. By then no one really cared that we dated each other as long as we didn't hurt them and they didn't have to watch us kiss. I kinda felt sorry for some people though. Sesshoumaru was a big PDA fan and tried even harder than he normally would to seduce me if we were in public. 'I'm just glad none of our friends cared as long as we were happy with one another.' But not everyone was a closed minded bastard about our relationship. We even gained some new friends from it actually.

/**_Flashback to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's Junior year._**/

-In their first period history class-

I sat in my seat behind Sesshoumaru, braiding his long silky silver hair. I was that bore and I didn't feel like looking out the window to my left. Kagome sat behind me and was braiding my hair also. Kagura sat beside Sesshoumaru and Kanna sat beside me to the right. Miroku was in an advanced college level Literary class. He was strangely a very good writer. Sango was in Auto shop. 'She's probably working on that design for a new engine.' I thought. I tied back Sesshy's now braided hair and hung it over his left shoulder. Kagome finish up my hair. I reached back and felt her work.

"I Frenched braided it! How do you like it." Said Kagome with pride at her master piece. It made me feel girly to have my hair braided THAT way. People have been giving me a harder time. Even harder then they do Sesshoumaru cause I'm the uke.

"Oh look! The girls are having a make over!" Naraku sneered at the me and Kagome. Sesshoumaru growl low at the insult that was directed more towards me. Naraku and Sesshoumaru were the best of friends. They did everything together. That is, until Sesshoumaru told him he was in love with his own brother. Naraku exposed our secret and even started a few nasty rumors about me. For some reason Naraku blamed me for making Sesshoumaru gay. And I'm proud I could melt my brothers icy heart. As for Sesshoumaru's other two friends. Well, Kagura and Kanna, unlike Naraku, remained loyal to Sesshoumaru and his choices. Over the winter holidays they stayed with us. The two female demons quickly became close friends with me. When we went back to school they even helped me confront my friends. It was an odd event really. We all, all as in Kagura, Kanna, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and I, had the same fourth/last period class together. As soon as I told them Kagome had jumped out of her seat. She cheered and danced around the every class room they sat in now. (This classroom doubles over as a study hall class last period. The school they go to isn't that big.) Miroku and Sango had scowls on their faces. I thought for a moment they were going to strike at me. Apparently so did Kagura, Kanna, and Sesshoumaru since they jumped in front of me. Instead of hitting and yelling at me they just reached in to their pockets and handed a smiling Kagome fifty bucks each. I remember staring at them in shock and them telling me they had made bets to see when Sesshy and I would come forward. The bell rang just when the teacher, Mr. Pedophile, strolled in. He sent a heated glare at Sesshoumaru. Kagome, and me. Mainly at Sesshy and me. Naraku smirked at us one last time and went to his seat. The only thing bad about it was that his seat was the last one in our row and he sat there all period pulling Kagome's hair and threatening her. Mr. Pedo turned to the rest of the class and smiled.

"Today class is going to be a free class so you can get to know the new students!" exclaimed the hyper teacher.

"I don't see any new student," Naraku said. The class merely stared at the stupidness coming off Naraku in waves. Kanna snickered at the comment. Mr. Pedo turned and started to shout at me even though he knew it wasn't me.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT QUEER BAG! HUH? TRYING TO IMPRESS YOUR BIG STRONG BROTHER SO HE'LL FUCK YOU! LORD KNOWS WHY HE WOULD WANT SOMETHING AS UGLY AND PATHETIC AS YOU! YOU WORTHLESS HANYOU!" He screamed at me. I felt a sharp pain on my check and I feel off my desk. No one talked or made a noise. Every one was to stunned to. They never thought their normally kind and patient history teacher would strike a student. I knew the teachers didn't like me because of my relationship with my brother, but none of them had ever abused me verbally or physically. Kagome knelt on the tile floor next to me to see if I was all right. Sesshoumaru scooped me up in his arms (Yes. Two, since the swords aren't in the story.) and hugged me. I heard Kagura and Kanna stand. I turned to see what they would do to Mr. Pedo. The two started to advance on him in a pissed off manner, but before they could do any thing the door bang open. Two short girls walked in laughing. They started to hold their sides and point at the teacher. Mr. Pedo sent a look at all of us and we reluctantly sat back at our desks. Naraku was smirking at the bruise that was beginning to form on the side of my face. Sesshoumaru was growling and keep looking back at me.

"You two must be the new students, right? Let's see. Your names are... " Mr. Pedo looked at the transcripts the girls had handed him when they stopped laughing. "Your names are Mario and Luigi?" asked Mr. Pedo. I glanced over at the girls. Instead of the clothes they were wearing just a second ago, one was wearing a red Mario costume. The other was wearing a green Luigi costume. Both had these huge ass fake mustaches on. The shorter of the two nodded her head.

"I'm Mario and this is my good friend, Luigi," the shorter of the two said in an Italian accent. "Luigi" nodding in agreement.

"I thought Mario and Luigi were brothers. And wasn't Luigi the taller of the two?" Kanna question. "Luigi" threw a blue colored ball on the ground. It exploded and a thick smoke covered the two from view. I coughed as the smoke drifted past me. Still coughing I glanced to the front of the classroom. I did a double take to make sure I saw right. In front of me the two girls stood dressed in black and silver leather cat body suit things.

"We were changing outside the classroom door when we heard you yelling at a student in here. Then we heard you slap the student. What do you have to saw to that?" The taller of the two said.

"That fag right there," Mr. Pedo began, pointing to me, "likes to be fuck by his own brother. The queer deserved it." The two girls looked at me then to Sesshoumaru. They took a photo out of their back pockets and looked at it, suddenly back in their normal clothing.

"He's the one we're looking for!" the tall one whispered in a voice the entire room could hear.

"Why are we looking for him?"

"Because we have a photo of him."

"Oh! Why do we have a photo of him?"

"Cause he has HOT bangs!" They exclaimed together and jumped in the air. They walked over to my desk and sat on top of it. Both were smiling.

"Howdy! We's here is from down ther in the Southern- ness. We's ther likes incest," explained the shorter one. I stared at her, trying to understand what she said.

"Can we sit with you, your boyfriend, and your other friends at lunch? Oh and by the way I'm Lay He and this is Fatty," the taller girl now know as Lay He said with hope in her husky voice.

"I guess," I replied. They jumped up again and laughed. Lay He sat down in the seat next to Kagome and the one named Fatty had to sit down next to that bastard Naraku.

"So is that your really name?" I heard Kagome ask Fatty. Sesshoumaru turned around and grinned at me. I smiled back.

"I think this will be a beautiful friendship," he said to Kagura and Kanna. They nodded in agreement. 'I thinks so to, love.'

/ **_End Flashback_** /

That was a year ago. Fatty and Lay He were introduced to Sango and Miroku that day. Since then our big group of nine were inseparable. Well, Kagura and Kanna went to Japan two months back, so they could help out their ill mother. As we got to know each other better we found out Lay He and Fatty were orphans. Lay He's parents were murdered in front of her when she was 7 and Fatty's family took her in, but when they were 12 Fatty's family was killed in a plane crash. Ironically it was the same plane that Sesshoumaru and my parents had died on. The two just drifted from city to city for three years until they came here. When we heard about how they lived alone in a cheap apartment complex Sesshoumaru and I forced them to move in with us at the manner our father left us in his will. After that Sango, Miroku, Kanna, and Kagura moved in, as well. We became very weird, but happy family. And to think Lay He and Fatty would have never of meet us if they hadn't of gotten the wrong room and school. They were really supposed to be at the Shikon Middle School in 8th grade, but some how they 'accidently' got lost. After that first day they decided that they would just stay in the same grade with us. So here we were now. Kagome, Sango, Lay He, Fatty, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and I eating lunch and talking about nothing. Kagura and Kanna kept in touch with phone calls, letters, and E- mails. I grinned and snapped back into the present.

"So, Lay He want to go to the movies tonight? 'Scary Movie 4' is out and I know how much you wanted to see it." Miroku asked his girlfriend. I watched as Lay He turned from the sight of Sango and Fatty chugging down bottle after bottle of maple syrup to see who could do it faster. No one could beat Fatty though. She was the master of eating.

"Sure! You guys want to go on a triple date?" Lay He chirped with excitement in her voice. She's been waiting all year for the movie.

"Hey! What about me? I'm NOT going out with someone." Fatty stressed the word not with pride at her dating status.

"Well, ooo- kay. You can come too." Sesshomaru said in a Indonesian accent. I bursted out laughing as did the others. I leaned onto my lover to stay upright. Kagome and Fatty were on the ground laughing there guts out. Sango sat laughing at the antics of her girlfriend, Kagome. Our laugher died down and we left for the last class of the day. Study Hall. Which we all had together. 'Were it all began.'

Ray: Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Lamb: -Is heard vomiting in the bathroom-

Raja Tears: She really doesn't like incest that much.

Lamb: -Still in bathroom vomiting- NO!

Raja Tears: Okay, at the moment Fatty is single. So You can vote for who she should hook up with.

Ray: Here are the candidates!

Lamb:

Fatty/Kurama

Fatty/Kuwabara

Fatty/Youko (I think that's how you spell his name.)

Fatty/Lardo (No idea who that would be. I'll make him up if he wins.)

Fatty/Yusuke

Fatty/Botan (Lamb: -Vomits at the possible yuri-)

Fatty/Ophra (-Grins- What?)

Fatty/ Any one you would suggest from any Anime show that I've watched, except Hiei. (I just can't write him in love.)

Raja Tears: -Grins to spite Ray- I just ate some CHEESE!

Ray: Vonderful.

Lamb: Hey! You're the character Fatty! You can't do a vote on a pairing!

Raja Tears: Fatty's the only one without some one. I want everyone to have a lover.

Ray: What about Kanna and Kagura? They don't have any one.

Raja Tears: They most likely won't come back into the story that often.

Lamb: Why?

Raja Tears: I can't write that many people.

Ray & Lamb: THEN WHY ARE YOU BRINGING ANOTHER CHARACTER IN!

Raja Tears: It's just a small side pairing. And people are going to be in different places. Not all together.

Lamb: It's a stupid main pairing. Incest. -Shudders-

Raja Tears: -Tears streaming down face-

Lamb & Ray: -Laughs at misfortune-

Raja Tears: Well I hope SOME ONE reviews THIS story.

Ray: Believe me. No one will.

Raja Tears: -Sighs- I know. Well. I have hope! So Read, Review, and VOTE! -Laughs insanely-


End file.
